I'm Okay in the End
by kiwi4me
Summary: Can Naruto accept the fact that the one he has fallen in love with isn't falling for him as fast?
1. A Visitor

**An Unexpected Visitor**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

Okay... i hope it isn't too complicated... please tell me what ya'll think... :

P.S. I have to say that it has Sakura and Sasuke in here... i hope ya'll NARUxINO fans dont hate me in the end ...

* * *

There were screams coming from a one-story house at the corner…

"I'm the beautiful one!" the blonde hair said.

"I'm the smart one!" remarked the pink haired.

"I'm the talented one!" the blonde retorted back.

"SO, I'm the strong one!" smirking the pink haired.

"I'm the one everyone wants!" finally finishing it with a large grin over her face.

"Whatever!" said the pink haired as she turned away from the blonde. "Now don't be jealous Sakura… its hard to be as pretty as me," the blonde said looking at herself in the mirror with a hand to her hips. "You can say all you want Ino… but I have something you don't!" Sakura called out as she smiles brightly. "Oh yeah… and what's that?" Ino asked amusingly. Sakura looked at her for a moment then laughed knowing that her friend does not know. "A boyfriend..." Ino turned sharply to face her foe. "You're kidding! WHO!" She asked angrily staring at her friend. "Who else? Sasuke…" she said happily then hopped out of the room.

_How… WHAT? Sasuke chose her? Over me? No way! Is he blind? Is he stupid? Did she threaten him or did some sort of spell or love potion because this isn't right! This can't be… _Her mind seemed to have never ending thoughts flowing. She looked at herself in the mirror as she twirled around seeing if there was some sort of fault to her appearance. "I don't get it… why…" she began to say but realized the answers to her questions. _That's right… they were in the same _

_stupid team after all… and he talks to her more… with me, all he does is look away most of the time… why haven't I realized this… damn…_ she thought as she headed to the table and sat down. Her left elbow was on the table as her hand held her head. "Geez… that's the only thing she has over me…" Ino mumbled smirking a little as she thought about it. She headed to the bathroom for a shower to cool off her brain. The water was warm against her bare skin relaxing her tense muscles and aches. She turned off the water and heard a knock on her door. "I wonder who that could be… not that I'm surprised…" she said giggling to herself as she reached for her towel. "I'll be right there!" she called out as she looked through her closet. She puts on her bra and underwear before she heard the voice.

"Hey Ino!" the voice behind the door called out. Ino stopped a second to register the voice. "Naruto?" Ino said a little confused. She quickly grabbed an oversized shirt that she wore to sleep and put it on. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" Ino asked confused as she quickly ran to the door. Naruto barged in pushing Ino backward as he slammed the door shut. "What the heck do you think your doing?" Ino shouted at him. He quickly grabbed Ino covering her mouth to stop her from shouting causing her to fall to the floor. She struggled but stopped once she heard another voice.

"Hey Naruto! Come on… let's play!" the voice called looking for him. Ino looked at the door then faced Naruto with confused eyes. The voice came closer and Ino panicked a little, _that voice is Konohamaru's… if he sees Naruto here… No he can't!_ Ino screamed in her head shifting her eyes to the door then back to the guy on top of her.

"Let's see… the least expected place Naruto would go… Hm…" Konohamaru pondered out loud as he stood still. "Oh I know!" he said excitedly and finished by saying, "… it has to be Ino's house!" Ino and Naruto lay frozen knowing that the kid was heading straight to the house. She pushed Naruto off quickly and got up thinking what the heck are they going to do. Naruto ran around the room looking for places to hide but failed. "Ino…." Naruto called out gritting his teeth hinting that Konohamaru is coming. Ino pointed to her room and they headed in. Naruto looked around to see it neat and clean.

"Whoa…" Naruto said with a surprised look on his face. Ino looked at him a little irritated for some reason but before she could say anything there was a knock. "Ino!! Hey Ino!!" Konohamaru called out banging on the door. Ino called out, "Coming!" as she looked around her room noticing Naruto pointing at her closet for the perfect hiding place. Ino shook her head vigorously angry but there was no choice when the banging got louder. She opened it and pushed Naruto inside causing him to fall against her drawers.

Ino rushed to the door and screamed out, "What do you what Konohamaru!" the kid looked at her and asked if she saw Naruto. "Why do you want to know if I've seen him?" Ino asked cautiously. He scratched the side of his head then barged in angering Ino. "What are you doing!" Ino screamed out grabbing him by the back of his shirt. "Naruto! Naruto!" he called out looking around trying to spot a little piece of his orange jumpsuit. "He isn't here…" Ino said annoyed as he ran side to side.

He stopped suddenly as Ino let his shirt slowly go. He then ran to her room and burst it open as he looked under the bed and around the room. Ino stood in complete shook until she realized that Konohamaru was going to open the closet door.

* * *

Please review... 3


	2. What a Day

**Staying the Night**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

**_Part 2_**

"Stop right there!" Ino blurted out angrily squeezing his arm. Konohamaru parted his eyebrows as he looked up at Ino apologizing. "Sorry Ino, but I wanna check…" he said slowly but received Ino shaking her head. "Didn't the Hokage tell you not to look in a lady's room?" Ino said smirking forcing Konohamaru to leave empty handed. Ino gave a loud sigh as she closed the door gently.

She headed to her room and opened her closet to find Naruto sitting with her white bra hanging off his head. Ino screamed, "What the heck are you doing Naruto! How dare you…!" She punched Naruto hard as he was getting up. She grabbed her bra and stuck it back into her drawer as she closed the closet. "I didn't do it on purpose! You pushed me and I guess I hit your drawer and then… the bra flew onto my head…" Naruto explained trying to calm an angry Ino.

She retorted back, "Why didn't you put it back in the drawer then!" Naruto thought for a second then replied back, "… I dunno… it smelled good…" Ino just shook her head with her hand to her head, trying to understand why the heck he was there. "Sorry…" Naruto said suddenly as he sat on the edge of her bed. She sat next to him waiting for any excuses, reason for why he was there. "I didn't feel like playing with Konohamaru today…" he said sadly facing the ground. "Why?" Ino asked as she looked at Naruto. He lift his head to face her and gave her a weak smile as he said, "Did you know Sakura and Sasuke are going out?"

Ino nod her head to the question then realized that he must be heart broken… _Well…_ Ino thought, _I know how to fix that…_ she thought smirking. "Naruto… you know were friends right?" Ino spoke softly as she leaned in causing Naruto to lie on her bed. "Ye…yeah…" Naruto said nervously as he blushed. "Have you heard the term, Friends with Benefits?" Ino whispered in his ears as she moved her hand from his waist slowly up to his chest. "Um…" Naruto stuttered out no really understanding the whole concept of anything at the moment. "It kind of like…" Ino began as he unzipped his sweater revealing his white shirt, "more then friends… but not lovers…" She said as she leaned in close to his ears moving her hand underneath his shirt grazing his bare skin.

Naruto blush bright red as he feels her hand touching his stomach up to his chest. She kissed his neck causing him to shiver a little with surprise. "Wait… Ino… w... wait…" Naruto said as he rolled out under her. She sat down confused, "What's wrong…" "We… we can't do this…" Naruto said as he looked at Ino seeing a disappointed face. "Ok…" she said then asked him a question, "… are you leaving now?" Naruto pondered over the question not really wanting to say anything but knew he had to, "I…" he began but Ino gave him another option, "You can stay here if you want." Naruto smiled happily as Ino walked out of the room for a couple of second then returned with clothes and a towel in her arms. "Here," she said handing him the items in her arms then pointed to the bathroom.

Naruto got into the shower as he soaked up what just happened. _Friends with Benefits… I wonder if Ino does this to everyone else…_ Naruto thought as the water stemmed of his skin. He walked out of the bathroom after a while to see Ino standing in front of him. "Hey… you want dinner?" Ino asked as she lifts a spatula letting him know that it'll be a tool she will be using. Naruto wasn't sure why he didn't notice what he is seeing before; she is wearing a large shirt that goes just above the middle of her thighs; _Ino looks so… cute…_ Naruto thought placing a smile on his face. Ino smirked noticing that Naruto is happy then states, "… so it's a yes." Ino walked to the kitchen to begin making food.

**After dinner…**

"Wow Ino… I didn't know you can cook…" Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach letting her know that he was full. "Of course I can!" Ino said happily as she punched him jokingly. The air went silent for a while as he sat on the floor thinking about his lost love. Ino noticed this and spoke up, "Naruto… it'll be okay…" she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder; Naruto looked up giving her a small smile as she stood up.

"Okay… I'm going to sleep… you can sleep out on the couch," she said as she went into the room bringing out a blanket for him. "But… Ino…" Naruto being to say leaving Ino confused. "Are you scared or something?" Ino asked staring down at Naruto who was on the floor whining. "I'm not scared! It's just…" Naruto started as he got up, "… can I sleep with you?" he finished. Ino looked at his pleading eyes and smiled as she giggled, "Oh Naruto… it's too late…" Ino said as she leaned in and finished with a whisper, "if you would've let me done what I wanted... you would be in the room with me." She giggled and walked into the room leaving Naruto regretful.

He laid on the couch thinking about all that had happened today. He found out about Sakura and Sasuke but didn't really want to believe it so he looked for Sakura to confirm the rumors. She agreed that it was true and her eyes sparkled as she spoke of Sasuke causing his heart to bleed form pain. He then went to the ramen shop to eat a whole lot to fill up his depression, but Konohamaru showed up wanting to play. When he refused to play Konohamaru chased after him all over the place hoping he would change his mind. Finally, he got rid of him thanks to her… that's right… now he's here sleeping in her house… wow… what a day...

* * *

Please review :3

p.s.

i read the reviews and im sorry about the confusion... i wasn't sure how to start it either lolz! Silly Me .

thanks you though! I'll look forward to reading more reviews!! lolz


	3. DON'T!

**Don't Do It…**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

**_Part 3_**

Naruto finally fell asleep, but was tossing and turning, sweating and screaming. He fell off the couch waking him from his nightmare. He gasped for air as he slowly got up to sit on the couch. _Damn… what the hell are they in my dream for!_ Naruto screamed in his mind with his hand to his head. He sat for awhile then turned to Ino's room and noticed it was opened. He got up and walked softly inside her room to see her sound asleep. He got onto the bed and lifts his fingers to move her hair from her face. He touched her face softly feeling the gentleness of it smiling to himself. He laid down facing her as he held her close then softly and happily he fell asleep once again.

Ino opened her eyes slowly feeling someone's next to her. She noticed Naruto's chest against her face, his arm around her, and there legs clinging together. She lifts her head to see a peaceful Naruto asleep. She lifts her hand to touch his cheeks; she traced his marks and smiled to herself. She got up as she stretched with a yawn waking Naruto up from his slumber. Naruto yawned rubbing his eyes as he looked over to see Ino up. Naruto grabbed a hold of Ino from behind smelling her soft hair; Ino just giggled feeling his nose tickling her.

"You should get back home before everyone wonders where you are…" Ino suggested breaking free from his embrace as she got up. "Who cares…?" Naruto chuckled as he got up as well. Ino looked at him wondering why Naruto seemed so different today. He walked over to her and stood in front of her face to face as he gave a wide grin. He leaned in placing his lips onto hers, kissing her as she returned the kiss. He pulled away yet she leaned in to grab another kiss causing Naruto to smile even bigger.

She parted their lips slowly, and then she lifts her head so their eyes could meet. They both had smiles on their faces but Ino spoke up leaving Naruto stunned, "I care, besides... I can't let anyone know that you were here." Ino smiled sheepishly as she touched Naruto's face and headed out of the room.

Naruto put on his clothes and wondered why Ino doesn't want anyone to know that he was there, so he decided to ask. "Hey Ino…" he asked walking out of the room as he was putting on his shirt. "What is it?" she giggled as she helped him pull his shirt down to expose his head. "Thanks… um… why don't you want anyone to know that I was here?" he asked as he puts on his jacket. "Why… why do you want to know?" she asked back smirking at him. "Just wondering…" he said looking away from her blushing.

She walked toward him and whispered, "We're friends with benefits… okay…" she said giggling in his ears making him laugh along. He walked home alone thinking to himself laughing, _Friends with benefits huh?_

Ino got out as she walked to the flower shop to see Sakura and Sasuke yelling at one another. "Why do you always act that way?" She screamed at him. "Why are you always so annoying!" he yelled back angrily. "That is IT! We're through!" Sakura cried out and walked away stomping. Sasuke just looked away in hate to see Ino there. "So… you two only lasted… overnight…" Ino said disappointed shaking her head as she walked over to him. "Yeah…" Sasuke said as he looked at the direction to where Sakura headed.

"We'll… now Naruto has a chance again… " she said smiling. Sasuke looked at her for a second then turned to walk away, but Ino stopped him. "Hey Sasuke… why did you choose her over me…?" she asked getting his attention. He turned to look at her with his dark eyes and then looked away pondering why. Why did he choose Sakura…? "I dunno…" he said slowly looking at Ino. "Hm… how sad…" Ino said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "… it's too bad you didn't choose me… I would've pleased you…" she whispered softly close to his lips. There lips were so close that it almost looked like they were kissing, but in reality they weren't.

"Ino…" a voice called out causing Sasuke and Ino to turn to the voice that belonged to Naruto. "Naruto…" Ino said smiling arms still wrapped around his rival. "Naruto…" Sasuke said a little disgusted. "What the hell are you doing!" Naruto said angrily clenching his teeth. "Who… me?" Ino asked jokingly then said, "… what do you think we're doing… Naruto..." Ino looked at Sasuke who was a little confused but went with whatever Ino was trying to do.

She leaned in once again with both lips so close to touch. Naruto couldn't believe this, what the hell was Ino trying to do? Is she doing this on purpose? Does she want to make him hurt again? Are they really friends at all? Thoughts after thoughts rolled fast in his mind as he knew what was going to happen in front of him.

* * *

OMG im so mean... don't hate me... review... please.

p.s soory for the late entry... its getting busy here lol


	4. I'm Fine

**I'll Be Fine**

_By kiwi4me_

* * *

**_Part 4_**

They kissed. Ino and Sasuke kissed in front of him and he couldn't move, couldn't stop looking, and couldn't do anything. Once their lips parted, Sasuke had a small smile on his face as of Ino. He walked away as she stood watching him leave, then she turned to face a shocked Naruto. "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked giggling while Naruto shook himself from what his eyes saw. His rival and his crush… no… friend kissed each other… but that is fine right? They _are_ just friends…

He looked away from her and wanted to leave, but didn't because his legs were frozen from pain. "Naruto look at me…" she said turning his head to face hers. "Are you sad? I can make you feel better…" She said softly before she kissed him. He kissed back passionately wanting the same feelings in return but only receive half of it. "Why…" he said softly as their lips parted; he lifts his hand to touch her face and repeated the word, "Why…" before leaning in for another kiss.

He pushed her up against a tree as they kissed each other much stronger.

_Why…_

Naruto kept saying to himself as she unzipped his jacket.

_Why…_

He lifts her shirt from her head to reveal her bra.

_Why…_

She threw his jacket along with his shirt to the floor.

_Why…_

He parted their lips and kissed her neck to her shoulders.

_Why… Why…_

She pulled him in closer kissing him once again.

_Why… Why… Why… _

He thought as he parted his lips and let her go. She looked at him wondering why he stopped. "Naruto…" she said softly leaning in for more kisses, but he backed away. "Naruto…?" she asked now concerned. Naruto looked at her as if he sees someone else; he kept shaking his head as he backed away from her. Ino now confused and disappointed once again reached her hand to him to in order to aid him. "I can't do this…" He said with tear filled eyes. "Naruto… what are you talking about?" Ino asked smiling assuring him that it was okay, but her intentions failed.

"DO THIS! I can't… I can't! You don't… you don't even…" he said as tears fell from his eyes over and over. Ino now understood what he wanted to say, but wanted him to finish his sentence. "I don't what…" she said as she wiped his tears from his eyes. "You don't…" Naruto begin but his tears kept getting in the way, "Ino…" he said crying in her arms. Ino not really knowing what to do, but hold him.

She never fell in love with anyone, no one. Not Shikamaru, not Sasuke, not Choji, not anyone… not Naruto… They never fell in love with her either… it was just for the fun of it, like the heat of the moment. Why is he taking it so deep? Why must he have more feelings then friends? _I knew I shouldn't have let him stay last night…_ she thought to herself as she stood holding Naruto.

"Ino…" Naruto said softly holding onto her, "I'm sorry…" Ino smiled saying its okay and asked the question from before, "What were you going to say before you started to cry…?"

Ino and Naruto are now face to face; he looked away from her pondering over if to say it or not. She moved his head to face her and waited for an answer. "It's nothing…" he finally said as he kissed her once again. He stopped once he realized that she wasn't returning it. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes. "Don't fall in love with me," she said straightforward surprising Naruto.

"But…" Naruto begin as he noticed Ino was serious. _She doesn't want to fall in love… not even with me…_ Naruto thought causing him to frown. They both stood still not really wanting to look at one another. "I'm sorry…" Ino said staring into his eyes, "I hope you're not mad…" she finished holding him close to her. "I'm not mad at you…" he said embracing her, "… I'm mad at me… for falling for someone who won't love me back…" he finished. Ino felt bad and looked up to see him giving her a weak smile. She pushed herself away wanting to leave the awkward situation, but Naruto pulled her in closer.

"Its okay Ino…" he started as Ino listens, "that you don't love me… its okay…" Naruto said lifting her head to face him, "… as long as you're with me… I'm fine," Naruto finished and leaned in to kiss her. Ino smiled kissing him back. She giggled as he kissed her on the cheek; she left and he watched her leave. _I'll be okay…_ Naruto said to himself smiling as she turned around to look at him once more to give him a smile before heading home.

_Ino... if you stay with me... even give me the time of day... i'll be fine... right?_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked home to rest the pain away.

* * *

Um... so... what do you all think?

I'll be adding the next chapter soon... hope you all stick around for it! smiles

-+-kiwi4me

please review... :S


	5. A Guest

**An Unexpected Guest**

_by kiwi4me_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 5

_Sakura… _

_how many times do I have to say… that I love you…? Why can't you see that I'm the one you need… not him! Not that bastard! Why! WHY! WHY!!_

"Why!" Naruto screamed throwing the blanket to the ground as he sat up sharply. His breathing was fast and his sweat was dripping off his face; down the side of his forehead, down his cheek, then dripped off his chin and splattered onto his legs. "Why…" he finally said breathing normally again. He took a large amount of air into his lungs and released them with force. _What is wrong with me…_ he thought rubbing the back of his neck. The moonlight shines through his window and glares toward a bracelet on his desk. He looked at it for a moment with confusion of how he had it, but smiled as the memory came rushing back.

..._**flash back begin**..._

"_Hey Ino..." Naruto asked, "What are you doing?" She looked at him smiling like she always does as she giggled, "Nothing…" Naruto couldn't help but smile at her; she looked so beautiful in that lilac colored sun dress. She twirled around to see the bottom rile up as it flows with the movement. 'Wow… she's beautiful…' thought Naruto as he stared at the beauty in front of him. She ran over to the mirror to see how she looked and was pleased by the look on her face. "So… how do I look?" she asked Naruto still looking at herself in the mirror. _

_Naruto grinned widely as he walked up to her. "You look beautiful," he said with no hesitation with arms around her. She giggled as she turned to face him; "I do… do I…" she said seductively leaning in. Naruto nod smiling as he did so. "Really…" she whispered near his ears; it grazed his skin making his body tingle and shiver. She kissed his cheek softly then she looked up at him smirking as she saw him grinning widely at her. "Hey Naruto…" Ino begin to say, "do you wanna… you know…"_

_She moved her hand on top of his chest moving it to his stomach. Naruto looked at her a little surprised that she is doing this at the store. "Hey Ino…" Naruto said blushing as he looked around to see if anyone noticed them. She moved her hand lower causing Naruto to jump back a little surprised and blushing bright red. "Come on Naruto… don't you want me to…" she begins to say moving closer to Naruto, but noticed Naruto uneasy as he kept looking around them. "Hm… not again…" She turned away and went back into the stall to change back into her outfit. "Sorry Ino… I just…" Naruto started as he lay against the door stall where Ino went in. He sat on the floor thinking hard of what to say, how to apologize, how to make her like him… just a little more._

..._**flash back ends**_...

Naruto got up and headed to his restroom to wash his face. He cupped his hands under the warm water then splashed his face to wash off the sweat. _That's right…_ he begin to think, _I bought this for her… I wonder if she'd…_ He suddenly stopped himself. "I should go see her," he smiled as he put on his shirt and pants. He grabbed the bracelet in his hands and walked out of his room.

It was dark and wasn't much to see, but Naruto found his way to her house somehow, some way. He reached her front door and hesitated a little wondering how she would react if he gave her the bracelet. _I hope she likes it…_ he thought before he knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and the one behind it caused Naruto to go into a small state of shock. "SASUKE! Sa… ah…" Naruto screamed with mouth wide opened then his anger got in the way. "What the hell are you doing here!" he demanded as he slipped the bracelet into his pocket.

Sasuke looked at him with disgust and was going to remark something until Ino interrupted them. "Hey Sasuke, who's at the door?" Ino said walking toward them rubbing her eyes. She was wearing only a shirt over her naked body, while Sasuke had on only a short with no shirt, exposing his chest. Naruto looked at them thinking of what they probably did which mad him angrier. "Naruto!" Ino screamed as she ran over to him, embracing him with ease causing Naruto to forget that he was mad.

"Hey Ino…" Naruto spoke out hugging Ino in return. Sasuke spoke up stating that it was about two o'clock a.m. and wondered why he was there. Naruto just hesitated and looked away trying to find some excuse, but Ino just interrupted. "Since you're here and its late… so stay the night… okay?" she said smiling grabbing his hand as she walked him into her home. Sasuke closed the door behind them rolling his eyes as he was interrupted from his slumber. "Wow… am I not lucky? I have two handsome men under one roof… so… wanna do something…" she asked smiling as she waited for an answer. Her standing there made Naruto smile like he couldn't stop; her large shirt was the same one from before and it was exposing on of her shoulders. Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at her and felt obligated to say something.

"What are you looking at…" he said dully staring at Naruto. Naruto turned to face him angrily; something about Sasuke just makes him angry and furious all the time. Yeah, they're friends… yeah they were in the same team, but… something about him just makes Naruto feel this way.

"Why are you asking? Huh? I can look if I want to!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. Sasuke and Naruto faced one another with fist clenched and teeth grinding. They attacked; Sasuke threw a punch and Naruto threw one as well. The fight between them broke loose in Ino's house causing Ino to sigh deeply. _What am i going to do..._ she thought as she rubbed her head to find any type of answer to her question.

* * *

Alrighty! there's part 5! i hope you enjoyed it! thanks to everyone who review! it really helps me in my writing :

any comments, opinion, suggestions and all else is welcome!

Thanks for reading! **chap/part 6** coming soon!

.._kiwi4me_..


	6. What am i feeling

**Am I Happy?**

_by kiwi4me_

* * *

**_Part 6_**

As they continue to fight, Ino tried to stop them by interfering but they wouldn't stop.

"Come on guys… this is all girls' fantasy having two men fight over her but… you can stop now…" she said as she tried to get their attention but it failed.

_What do I have to do…_ she said then thought up an idea and it worked.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at her and saw her naked body in front of them causing both to blush in unison. They both got up and stared away from her trying their best not to look. "What are you doing Ino!" Sasuke spoke up still blushing. "Aw… Sasuke, I thought you wouldn't mind… after all…" Ino said as she giggled. "What are you talking about Ino…?" Naruto asked confused forcing himself not to look.

"Ino put the shirt back on… please…" Sasuke said as he scratched the side of his forehead. Naruto looked at him a bit surprised that Sasuke actually have manners. "Okay…" Ino said finally giving in; she grabbed her shirt and puts it on once again. She yawned and announces that they all should go back to bed. "So… Naruto… do you wanna come sleep on the bed with us?" she asked looking at a surprised Naruto.

"Um…" he begin as he thought about it. _Well if I sleep out here… who knows what they will do... in bed… TOGETHER!_ With this thought, came the answer, "Yeah… I do…" he said giving her an awkward smile but she just ignored it. "Okay…" she said as she smiled and headed to the room, followed by the other two.

Sasuke and Ino got into bed, while Naruto took off his shirt feeling a little naked. "Hurry up Naruto… I wanna see your sexy body!" Ino said smiling widely as he blushed. He crawled into bed and lay for awhile before falling asleep. Before long he heard soft snores from Ino, she faced him with a relaxed feature. She looked so beautiful asleep causing Naruto to smile softly. He touched her face slowly and gently; his fingertips grazed her forehead, down her cheeks to her lips.

At that moment, I felt like it was only Ino and him in the room but was rudely interrupted when he noticed an arm wrapped around her. Sasuke snuggled his face into her back in between her shoulder blades. Naruto just looked at Ino and placed her head on his chest as he drifted into his dreams.

"_Naruto…? What are you doing?"_

"_Huh… is that you Sakura?"_

"_What are you doing Naruto?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I thought you love me…"_

"_I do love you."_

"_Then why are you in Ino's bed…?"_

Naruto got up sharply once again as sweat drips from his face. "Naruto… lay back down…" Ino said softly without opening her eyes. Naruto looked at her then told himself he had to leave. "Sorry Ino… I have to go…" he said as he got up and was putting on his shirt. "Okay, tell Sakura I said hi…" she said smiling at him. He looked at her for a moment wondering how in the world did she knows. "You were screaming her name… you better hurry before she leaves…" she advised. Naruto smiled at her as he ran out of the house.

Ino gave a deep sigh and realized someone's arms were around her. She turned softly to see Sasuke, now snuggling in between her breast. _You're such a baby Sasuke…_ she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. _Naruto… I hope you get there in time… this could be your only chance…_ she thought to herself as she gave a light sigh.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to get to Sakura's house. He wanted to scream to her that he'd be there for her, that he loves her, that he wants her to be happy, he wants to tell her everything. He ran and ran and saw her house just up the street. He saw Sakura walking out of her house and he was so excited. He stopped right in front of her causing her to gasp. "Sakura!" he screamed out holding her in his arms. She was surprised and confused,

"Yeah Naruto…? Something wrong?" she asked. He smiled at her and announced that he loves her and that he wants to be more then friends. She hesitated not giving an answer, thinking about if they got together. _He has always been there hasn't he… but I…_ she couldn't finish her though because Naruto was smiling at her so innocently, so cute. "Okay," she replied smiling, "... let's be boyfriend and girlfriend." Naruto screamed happily as he took Sakura into his arms and spun her around. This was the happiest day of his life, besides becoming a ninja. He finally confessed his love to her and now they are together. How can he get even happier? This moment is going to last in his mind forever; his life is just getting better and better, isn't it…

A flash of Ino's face flashed in his mind while he was spinning Sakura around. _Ino…_ he thought as he placed Sakura back down. "Come on Naruto… lets go get some bowls of ramen," Sakura said smiling as she grabbed his hand and lead the way to the shop.

_Ino… why did her face flashed in my mind?_ Naruto asked himself not finding any answers whatsoever.

_Be happy Naruto! You're with Sakura! You love her remember?_ Naruto yelled at his self as he got home after walking Sakura home from a beautiful day out.

"I love her…" Naruto said smiling, yet it slowly went into a frown.

"I love her…" he said softly as he sat on his bed frowning, "… I did… I did love her."

* * *

Okay... why do I make Naruto like this? I have no idea! I'm so mean... sniff

Stay tune for **part 7**!

please let me know what you think, okay? i appreciate it! smiles

_...kiwi4me_...


	7. I'm Confused

**Marriage?**

_by kiwi4me_

* * *

**_Part 7_**

So many days passed by without seeing her. Every mission, every day, every night, all he could think about was her. _Ino… _he would say to himself at night wondering about how she is doing and reminiscing about their past.

Yeah he was happy with Sakura and yeah they had fun together, but there was something missing. There was no spark, no passion, no feelings more then friends and that was why they broke up.

--

"_Hey Sakura…" Naruto begin uneasily, "… I don't think…" but before he was able to finish his sentence Sakura interrupted him. "Naruto… I think we should break up…" she said looking at him with a weak smile across her face. Naruto gave back a smile as he nods his head in agreement. "We should still be friends though…" Sakura announced and Naruto agreed._

--

Yet there was something about Ino that he just can't seem to forget. _Was it her smile, her laughter, her soft lips, her tender kisses, her skin so soft against his…?_ Naruto tried to stop his thoughts as he rubbed his head harshly against his palms. _What is wrong with me…?_ Naruto asked himself but failed to find any answers. "I need to see her… tomorrow…" he finally said before he drifted off to sleep.

He walked over to her house trying to think of a plan. _Okay! So plan A is…_ he begin to say in his mind, "… to say hello and talk about what has happened in the past couple months… but what if she doesn't want to see him… or if _he_ is there…" Naruto's face became angry then shook off that plan. He walked a little while before finding another plan; "Plan B would be to… grab her into my arms when she opens the door even if Sasuke or whoever happens to be there… but what if she gets mad and push me away… then we wouldn't be on good terms…" Naruto said so happily, but slowly faded into a sign of depression.

"Hm… why can't I find any plan…" he said frustrated scratching his head. Before he could find a Plan C, he realized he was at her front door. _I'm here already…_ he said slowly to himself then took a deep breath before knocking. _Okay… this is it… I'll just think of a plan…_ he said nervously and anxiously; he knocked a couple of times, but there were no answers. "Ino… it's me… Naruto…" he began, hoping she would open, but there was no sound. Naruto just stood in front of her door not really understanding why, or what he did to make her mad.

"Ino…" he said as he turned his back to the door and sat against it. _She said not to love her… but what can I do… I can't control my heart! If she doesn't want me to love her then why does she keep doing what she do to me? I hate her!_ He screamed in his mind as tears fell fast. He picked up his hands to cover his face so no one would see.

"Is that Naruto? I wonder if he's crying?" someone whispered to another person. "Yeah it is… why is he at Ino's house?" the other person asked. "DO you think…?" another whispered. "It wouldn't be a surprised… after all… Ino is a… you know what…" someone else whispered as the rest of them walked away gossiping. Naruto overheard them and was angry at them, but more at himself; _that's right! I fell in love with a… stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He screamed at himself once again banging his hand against his head._ Then why am I still waiting…_ he suddenly realized that his legs were numbed and he couldn't get up… or maybe he didn't want to.

"Naruto?" a voice called out confused. Naruto turned slowly to face the owner of the voice. "Ino…" he said with no expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Ino asked running toward him ready to help lift him if needed to. She was wearing a white sundress with matching slip-ons; surprisingly it was still clean. Naruto didn't reply back, he simply just looked away from her.

"Do you wanna come inside?" she asked concerned reaching out her hand to touch him, but he pushed it away.

_Naruto…?_ Ino said to herself slowly wondering what has happened to him. "Um… you can stay out here all day if you want… but I need to go inside…" she said pointing to her door that was being blocked by him. He got up slowly feeling his legs relieved from the numbness. He finally looked at her; they were faced to face like they once were a long time ago. _What's wrong with me…? I finally got to see her… but why am I…_ Naruto asked himself not really feeling much of anything… did the numbness on his legs ended up in his heart?

Ino just looked at him as if she sees someone else instead of the nervous, goofy Naruto that she knew. She walked into her house and turned to see Naruto just standing there. "Are you going to come in?" Ino asked a bit irritated by the way he is acting at the moment. Naruto walked inside and headed to the couch. Ino looked at him for a moment before closing the door and headed to the kitchen to pour some glass of juice.

She returns holding two glasses of orange juice; she handed one to Naruto and he took it. "So Naruto… I heard you broke up with Sakura… why?" she asked taking sips off her glass. Naruto just looked at the juice and said, "I guess I just didn't love her like I thought I did…" "I see…" she said softly as she looked away then took another sip of her juice. Naruto, on the other hand, drank all his juice with one gulped.

"Whoa Naruto! Slow down!" Ino called out trying to scold, yet couldn't help but laugh at him. Naruto just smiled and laugh along, but within a couple of minutes… the room went silent. "How long did you wait Naruto?" she asked as she refilled his glass. "All day…" he said softly not really wanting to speak the truth, but did without knowingly. "What? You waited all day?"

she asked surprised as she placed his glass on the table. "Uh… yeah…" he said scratching the back of his neck. "Why…?" Ino asked smiling at him as she gave him some seductive glances. "Uh…" Naruto said blushing, "… no reason…" he forced himself to chuckle to lighten up the mood causing Ino to giggle. "Hey Naruto… I have to tell you something…" she said softly as she looked at him, "… we haven't seen each other for awhile… do you know why?" she asked and received a shook of his head. "… I thought you might not know…" she said sadly then finished, "Sasuke… asked me to marry him…"

* * *

Okay everyone! i know i made it seem like ino is a slut... thats becasue it's suppose to be this way; actually i had no idea where i wanted to go with this... but... remember... 'don't hate me'

but anyways, there is probably two more chapters and im done... so tired lol

BTW! please review okay? its getting there... eventually lol oh and...

nevermind... i forgot what i was going to say... o.0

_kiwi4me_


	8. Too Good

**You've Changed**

_by kiwi4me_

* * *

**_Part 8_**

Naruto eyes wide, mouth hanging, with anger growing inside of him. "So you go over to his house all the time then!" he exclaimed causing Ino to flinch at the scream. "Well… I…" she tried to say but Naruto wouldn't let her finish; "What do you do there all day anyways? Do you sleep with him! Is that what you do all day?!" Naruto screamed out yelling at Ino angrily, while she was getting confused with the accusation. "Naruto stop! Here me out!" she called out trying to make him hear her, but it didn't work. "He was here last time; did you two sleep together that day? I can't believe this!" he begins accusingly, while she was confused at such a change in him.

"Naruto listen to me! I…" Ino tried grabbing his arm to stop his rampage of accusation, it was no use. "I should have known… they were right! You are just a Slut! Ino you are just a…" Naruto screamed out letting his anger get the best of him, but before he was able to finish his sentence, Ino's hand met his face.

She slapped him angrily as tears fell from her eyes; her action caused Naruto to stop and finally realized that all he had said just made her hurt more than she already is. "Stupid Naruto…" she said angrily as tears fell from her eyes, "I didn't do anything with him… the day when you came over to hide from Konohamaru…" she said sadly sniffing as she wiped her tears, "… I didn't know why, but… I changed…" she said happily almost giggling.

She looked up away from Naruto's gaze then faced him once again, "Yeah… you're right… I am a slut… are you happy now that I said it? Are you finally satisfied?!" she screamed crying more then before. "Ino... I'm…" Naruto begin to feel remorse and sadness. How could he have not realized that Ino already heard that word… that she knows everyone thought of her that way… yet all she needed was someone to give her hope, to change her. He tried to embrace her, but she backed away pushing him off of her.

"Get out Naruto…" she said wiping her eyes before facing him in the eye. "Ino… I'm…" Naruto begin but received a scream from Ino, "GET OUT!" He walked out as she slammed the door behind him. "Ino… I'm sorry… I'm SORRY!" he screamed from the outside, but Ino couldn't hear him. She was drowning in her tears and all she heard was her thoughts racing fast in her mind. "Stupid Naruto…" she said softly inside her arms around her legs.

Naruto walked home thinking about what had just happened inside her house. _I called her a slut… why… WHY DID I DO THAT! Now… she probably doesn't want to see me again…_ Naruto screamed in his head as his tears fell down his eyes. "DAMMIT!!" he screamed out loud as he stopped in the middle of the walkway crying.

_I thought he would understand… how stupid…_ she thought as she cried herself to sleep in her bed.

The next day came so slow it seemed; everything felt different… as if there was something strange in the air.

Naruto looked beside him wanting to see her there, to see her smile, but saw nothing but an empty space. "Ino…" he said softly before he got up and got ready for a mission. As he was heading over to see the hokage, he saw her. She was talking to Sakura about something… maybe him… maybe what he called her… maybe everything he said…

Ino turned to see Naruto looking at them and Sakura gave him a weak smile. Naruto continued to walk pass the two of them knowing that Ino was probably mad at him… after all… what he called her was just degrading… so rude. "Naruto…" Sakura called out as he walked by them. He stopped wondering what she wanted because at that moment he just wanted to leave as soon as he could. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned and surprised.

"What do you…" Naruto begin to say, but felt the tears falling from his eyes. _What the... I'm crying…?_ Naruto quickly wiped his tears away from his eyes and started to walk away. "Wait…" Sakura called out but Ino stopped her from running after him. "Sasuke wants to see you, remember?" Ino reminded Sakura; she nodded her head and headed to where she was supposed to meet him.

"What is wrong with me!" he screamed at his self as he lay against a tree for a couple of minutes. Thoughts of Ino laughing, giggling, kissing him… they just won't erase or leave him alone. "Naruto…" Ino called out as she headed closer to him. Naruto looked up to see her there above him. "I… Ino…?" Naruto said a little confused at why she was there and for some reason tears begin to fall once again.

"Naruto…?" she said, more like asking, as she knelt down in front of him. He turned away not wanting her to see him cry, but she turned his head to face her. She wiped his tears away from his eyes causing Naruto to become confused. Ino looked at him and sat there staring into his eyes. Naruto begin to blush not knowing what she wanted to find inside of him.

"Why are you crying so suddenly?" Ino asked as she touched his face softly. "I…" he began to say as he turned away for a moment before turning back to face her, "… I'm not really sure but…" Naruto wasn't able to finish because Ino seemed to turn to face a certain direction for awhile. "What's wrong Ino?" he asked watching Ino face him slowly.

"Remember when I told you that Sasuke asked me to marry him…" she said as Naruto looked down nodding his head, "… well… I declined it…" she said slowly as Naruto faced her once again. "I really thought that if you and Sakura got together… you'd be better off… but I guess I was wrong…" she gave him a weak smile then continued, "… what you said last night was true… and…" Ino begin but Naruto interrupted her. "No it wasn't true! You're not that! Not anymore!" Naruto insisted grabbing her hands in his. "Thank you Naruto…" she said smiling at him and for the first time since a long time, they kissed. It was so passionate, so beautiful… almost like the first time…

They parted lips slowly and they embraced one another happily, but Ino parted wanting to finish what she was saying before. "Sasuke was disappointed that I said no… and he was so angry… that's why yesterday I spoke with him again… he said he understand…" Ino begin saying causing Naruto become apologetic, "… I told him to imagine his life with someone… and it wasn't me… it was actually Sakura…"

Naruto smiled as Ino giggled. Finally, he thought… they can be together…

* * *

Oh yeah! one more to go... um... please please please dont hate me!! as a warning... for the next chapter...

I'm a little scared to even put it up...

let me know what you all think...

_kiwi4me_


	9. Love

**Finally…**

_By kiwi4me_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 9- end/fin

Everything was so beautiful and seemed so perfect. Naruto and Ino, who would have guess that these two would end up loving one another so wonderfully. They were inseparable, never alone without the other. Their love just kept growing like a garden of flowers in bloom. It just seemed too good to be true… in fact it was.

Naruto woke up sharply and turned to his side wanting her to be there, but all he saw is an empty space. He sat up wanting to know what had happen; _was it really a dream… It couldn't be… it felt so real…_ Naruto thought not quite sure what was happening or happened.

"_GET OUT!"_

"That's right…" Naruto murmured to himself beginning to cry. _So it really was just a dream… Dammit!_ He screamed inside with his tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. _NO it can't just be a dream! She… Ino… declined him… she did! She DID! She has to!_ He buried his head against his pillow trying to force himself to believe the false. "It can't be a dream… it can't be…" He couldn't stop himself from crying because the pain was too overwhelming for him to understand. "It can't be…" he said once again before he cried himself to sleep.

The next day was a bright and sunny day with a clear sky. Naruto woke up once he realized that it was morning. He got up quickly as he put on his clothes and shoes. He didn't bother to check his hair, or wash his face nor teeth; he wanted to see her, he wanted to know the truth. He ran as fast as he could over to her house hoping she would be there, hoping she would listen to him and maybe… accept his love.

He finally arrived at the front of her door; he waited trying to catch enough breathe before facing the truth that it was a dream. He knocked softly, yet there was no answer; he knocked again harder, but no answer once again; he knocked even harder, practically banging on the door wishing she would open. It was early so where the heck could she have gone? "Ino! Ino! It's me Naruto! Please open the door… PLEASE!" Naruto begged as he bangs the door constantly. "Please…" he said beginning to lose hope as his banging faded. _She can't be over at his house…_ he told himself shaking his head furiously, _No… She can't! She can't…_

He placed his forehead against her door as it balance the rest of his body. "It can't be true…" he said softly leaning against the door. The knob began to turn and someone opened the door causing Naruto almost to fall against whoever it was. "Sasuke?" Naruto said like a question as he almost fell against him and thank goodness he didn't. Sasuke looked at him then walked out leaving Naruto confused yet sadden. He looked around the living room wondering if Ino was there after Sasuke closed the door. "Ino…" Naruto called out heading to her room. "Naruto?" Ino asked confused as she came from the kitchen. "Ino," Naruto said with a smile plastered across his face.

"Why are you heading to my room?" Ino asked confused then gave a grin as she said, "… don't tell me you wanna…" Naruto chuckled as he waved his hand side to side as a no. Ino just smiled as she headed over to the couch to sit. Naruto sat next to her not wanting to ask anything because it may break his heart even more than it already is. Ino looked at him noticing him becoming nervous and sweaty. "Did you run all the way over here? It's early too…" Ino asked a bit confused as she drank a glass of milk. "Uh… I did… because…" Naruto began as he chuckled scratching the back of his neck, "… Ino… I…" Naruto looked at her as she watched him carefully, "I… I'm sorry…" he finally said wondering how she would react.

She just gave him a weak smile as she nodded her head. "It's okay… I understand why you said what you did…" she said a bit disappointed at herself. Naruto watched her for awhile as she looked at her glass that is on the table. "Naruto…" Ino began breaking the silence, "… do you really think that I'm…" she stopped knowing that Naruto knows where she is going with the sentence. "No… I don't think you're that…" he said with no hesitation surprising Ino, "… you just made wrong choices… we all do Ino… and I'm sorry if I hurt you…" he said as he grabbed Ino into his arms to hold her, "… because I love you Ino… I love you…" Naruto finished happily but at the sametime sad too.

She had a feeling that their relationship would end up here… to those three little words, but she never wanted it to go that far… never did she imagined that she would hear it either.

"Sasuke asked me to marry him…" Ino spoke softly into his ears, but Naruto wouldn't let her finish. "I don't care if he asked you to marry him, or why he was here… I love you Ino…" he said feeling anger, nervousness, and envious all at once.

Sasuke… the only guy that could get to him; everyone seemed to like him… why? What is so special about him? He could get any girl he wants and it always seems to be the ones he falls in love with. Is he picking on him or does he actually feel something for them as well? Sasuke finally gets a chance with Sakura… the girl that Naruto has had a crush on for so long, for so many years and they broke up. Then he got a chance of his own and it wasn't the way he thought it would be… he fell out of love with her and fallen in love with… in love with Ino… but now Sasuke is after her as well… Why? Naruto finally thought he could actually find someone he could be with, but stupid Sasuke had to go and ask her to marry her… why? Why?

"Naruto…" Ino spoke softly waiting for Naruto's heartbeat to drop because it was beating so fast as if he ran a whole marathon just holding her on her couch. Naruto held her tighter knowing that the truth is going to come out from his lover's mouth. He was anxious and nervous that he was shaking slightly in her arms. "Naruto…? Are you okay?" Ino asked noticing Naruto as if he would faint any minute. "I'm fine…" he said softly next to her ears waiting for the truth. Ino held him tighter trying to stop his shaking and it calmed him down a little before she continued. "I told him I would think about it… and that was why he was here today…" she said softly as she looked over his shoulder, "… he asked me again to know my answer today… and I…" She stopped noticing Naruto holding her tighter once again as if he would squeeze her to death if he held any tighter.

She faced him as he looked at her; she smiled at him touching his face feeling its hotness. "Naruto! You're really hot!" Ino spoke up a little shock. "Thanks for the compliment…" Naruto said chuckling softly as he blushed slightly. Ino looked at him for a moment before laughing at him. "Why are you so nervous Naruto…? Are you afraid… that I said yes?" Ino asked giving him a weak smile. Naruto didn't smile nor did he cry; so this is the truth… then she did say yes…

"I am… you said yes…" Naruto said disappointed and full of sorrow as he faced away from her. Ino moved his face to face her and giggled as she stole a kiss surprising him.

"Naruto… I didn't say yes…" Ino begin as she parted her lips from his, "I declined his offer… because I…" She smiled at him genuinely as Naruto smiled widely as some tears fell from his eyes. She lifts her fingers to wipe his tears way as she leaned in once again. Before kissing him she spoke three beautiful words that made Naruto cry happily as tears ran swiftly down his face. They kissed one another happily, excitedly, passionately.

Naruto looked at her, wondering to himself if it was a dream like last time. He pinched himself hard on his arm and yelped a little. Ino looked at him confused as she took the arm that he pinched. She looked up at him to see him smiling happily as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Ino kissed his wound making it better as he held her once again. They both laughed happily knowing that finally they have someone to hold, to listen, to talk to, to enjoy with, and to love.

_**Ino**__… I promise you… I will love you forever… no one can take this love away… not even him… I'm sorry for everything that I had said and now I will show you what this heart of mine can do… I'll do anything for you; it's funny that I never realized this before… this love I have for you… but if I knew earlier… I might have been there for you a whole lot more than I am now…so you didn't have to face each day alone… each day in denial… like I have been… but since I'm here now… I will show you how much I love you… that's something I can't deny…_

_**Naruto**__… I always thought my life would be okay… flirting and sleeping with guys… I really thought I could live my life this way… but somehow… when you denied all my invitations… I thought you were just crazy, or maybe weird… but… it changed me… to have you here with me… really showed me something… that I was never okay… never happy until now… I love you Naruto… I hope you love me as much as I love you… you have no idea what you mean to me… maybe one day I will show you… one of these days…_

"Hey Naruto..." Ino said in the arms of her love, "... you stink..." Ino giggled as Naruto let go of her to smell himself. "No i don't..." Naruto said laughing as Ino pushed him inside her bathroom. "Yeah you do... take a shower!" Ino screamed from behind the bathroom door laughing. "OK i will... do you wanna join me?" Naruto asked laughing as he begin to take his clothes off. Ino was a bit surprised, but she laughed it off, "If i take a shower with you, you're stink will get on me Naruto." Naruto laughed out loud and headed inside the stall to take a shower; _Ino..._ he thought as he smiled happily to himself. "Hey Naruto..." Ino screamed from behind the door. Naruto turned the water off so he could hear her better, "What is it Ino?" Ino laughed and said, "I forgot to tell you... i dont have any towels... or clothes for you..." "What! Why didn't you tell me before you took my clothes away?" Naruto asked in a state of shock. "Well i guess you're gonna have to walk around my house naked..." Ino said giggling as she walked away. "Wait Ino! Ino..." Naruto called out, then just laughed to himself. "Ino..." Naruto siad chuckling, "... what have i got myself into..." he finished with a large grin and went back in the stall to finish his shower.

* * *

Yay! This is finally done! I actually had another way of ending this story, but I think it turned out pretty good! So to all of you that was afraid I was going to split these two apart, I am so sorry… to tell you the truth I was… but then I would probably be hated… sniff

but I am actually glad that this ending is so fluff! So… so… deep sigh

Well let me know what you all think okay? Hope I did it justice! smiles

_kiwi4me_


End file.
